Amy escolar
by MyViperRoom
Summary: Una idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido en el final de episodio 21. Amy vestida como estudiante... ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado Sheldon luego de verla así?.


**Hola!**

**Bueno, esto es una idea que vino a mi gracias a (increíblemente) mi madre. Una idea de qué hubiera pasado si la escena de Amy vestida de colegiala hubiese sido un sueño erótico de Sheldon...**

**Espero que les guste :P no olvides comentar! :)**

* * *

Sheldon estaba solo en el departamento, aún seguía enojado con Amy por la mentira, ¿cómo podría atreverse a mentirle? Bueno, no sólo eso estaba en su cabeza, por algún motivo las palabras de la psíquica lo habían afectado, -"Palabras claves, frases claves. Esas personas saben cómo mentir y persuadir para disfrazar sus falacias"- se dijo así mismo. Él, un científico, no podía caer en el juego.

Se levantó de su silla y caminó directo a su habitación, Leonard no dormiría esa noche el departamento, era el turno del de Penny. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de entrar al pequeño pasadizo unas llamadas a la puerta lo detuvieron. Extrañado se da la vuelta y va directo a abrir la puerta. La abre y ve a Amy cubierta de un gran saco azul, -"¿Qué hace Amy aquí?" se preguntó en su mente.

-Hola. No te esperaba esta noche- dijo Sheldon

-Bueno, es que me sentía muy mal por mentirte la otra noche… quería recompensarte- contesto Amy

-¿Y cómo propones hacer eso?-

Amy simplemente abre aquel gran saco y lo deja caer: se encontraba vestida con un uniforme, no cualquiera, nada más y nada menos que con un uniforme de colegio. Lo miro con una sonrisa extraña, como si tuviera un plan en mente… Sheldon la miró de pies a cabeza, no entendía el sentido del uniforme, ni mucho menos que fuera para recompensarlo por haberle mentido ¿Por qué rayos un uniforme? Curiosamente la falda le llamaba la atención, había visto las piernas de Amy con anterioridad pero esa singular falda hacían lucir aquellas piernas de una menara diferente. Miró los detalles de la prenda como tratando de descifrar algún acertijo. Había algo raro en Amy vestida de esa manera… o algo raro en él.

-A menos que tengas Gravedad en Blu-ray bajo esa falda, no sé a dónde vas con esto- dijo el físico

Amy lo miró ansiosa, le desesperaba que no lo entendiera en seguida –Sheldon, hoy estarás solo en el departamento ¿puedo quedarme a dormir?- preguntó la neurocientífica

-No veo por qué no- respondió él encogiéndose ligeramente en hombros

-Bien- contestó ella entrando al departamento… pero Sheldon la detuvo tomándola ligeramente de del brazo

-Espera. Todavía no entiendo por qué llegaste vestida de esa manera-

-Bueno… ¿no te gusta?-

-Esa pregunta no es respuesta-

-Estoy utilizando la táctica de Bernadette para que Howard la perdone por cualquier cosa-

Sheldon frunció el ceño –No comprendo ¿Qué te hace pensar que algo sin sentido como también absurdo me haga aceptar tus disculpas?-

-Ya lo verás, Sheldon- respondió Amy con aquella sonrisa extraña, caminó a la puerta para recoger el saco, al levantarse miró a Sheldon –Imagina que das clases a domicilio y yo soy alumna tuya-

-¿Qué?- Sheldon no entendía el sentido de la situación

-Sólo sígueme el juego- dijo Amy caminando rápidamente al sofá para finalmente sentarse

Sheldon cerró la puerta y luego se sentó al lado de su novia, en su asiento predilecto. La miró aun con el ceño fruncido -¿Quieres que te enseñe?- preguntó confundido

Ella asintió con la cabeza –Sí… dígame profesor… ¿en qué materia quiere que me vuelva experta?- dijo con una mirada que Sheldon nunca había visto en ella

-¿Amy qué te pasa?- preguntó

-Ya te lo dije… solo quiero…- se acercó a él –recompensarte…-

-¿Ridículamente vestida y comportándote de una manera extraña?-

Amy lo quedó mirando en silencio, aquellas palabras fueron un poco ofensivas –No es ridículo, Sheldon… es… sexy- dijo la última palabra con un poco de temor

-Sexy. ¿Eso es sexy?- Sheldon sentenciaba de boba a su novia con la mirada

-Sí…-

-Claro que no-

-¿Qué es sexy para ti, Sheldon?-

Sheldon la quedó mirando pensado en la respuesta, curiosamente su mente le daba de referencia una sola cosa: Amy, solo Amy –Yo… no lo sé-

-Entonces supongo que no me puedes cuestionar si no lo sabes- dijo la neurocientífica

-Es correcto-

-Bien, entonces esto es sexy. Estoy dispuesta a todo esta noche, Sheldon-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Sheldon… estoy dispuesta a una noche de jadeos, caricias y fuertes gemidos contigo-

Sheldon abrió los ojos entendiendo por fin el punto de Amy -¡Oh! Ahora todo tiene sentido

Amy sonrió, su respiración estaba algo agitada –Ajá…-

-No me gusta esa idea, no me gusta esa ropa. Si querías mis disculpas hubieras traído Gravedad en Blu-ray-

-No. Las chicas tienen razón. Al final eres hombre y algo debe encender en ti, Sheldon-

-¿De qué…?- Sheldon es interrumpido por un beso

Amy había juntado sus labios con las de él, Sheldon ya había agarrado gusto por la suavidad de sus labios por lo que la respuesta no se hizo esperar, claro que no como un beso francés que ella quisiera, pero si con un poco más de presión de labios.

Sheldon sentía esa calidez en su pecho en los besos que se brindaban, esta vez la calidez fue mucho más fuerte, tanto que no pudo evitar tomarla de la cintura. Amy hizo lo mismo.

La neurocientífica separó sus labios y lo miró intensamente. Podía estar segura que iba en buen camino con su plan, el físico se sentía extraño, estaba un poco confundido con lo que sentía en esos momentos pues una especie de alegría y nerviosismo crecían en su interior.

-Amy, si lo que piensas es en el coito debo detenerte ahora- dijo casi susurrando

-Sé que no lo quieres, Sheldon, pero lo dices porque tienes miedo ¿no te das cuenta?-El físico frunció el ceño -¿Miedo?-

-Sí. Sé que sientes algo aquí- Amy colocó su mano en el pecho de su novio –tu mirada me lo demuestra-

-Yo… no siento nada- dijo tal vez con un poco de temor… ¿cómo podría saberlo?

-Estoy segura de que si, Sheldon. Te lo quiero demostrar esta noche si o si- dijo ella con clara determinación

-Amy, se supone que esto es también mi decisión y debes respetarla- respondió él en su defensa

Amy simplemente lo miró en silencio por unos segundos y luego se acercó y volvió a besarlo. Después de haber probado los labios de su novia hace ya algún tiempo, a Sheldon se le había hecho imposible resistirse a corresponder, eso le salía ahora naturalmente. La fresca respiración de Amy, sus labios increíblemente suaves y todas esas sensaciones que le provocaban lo hipnotizaban de alguna manera.

La neurocientífica entonces se atrevió a más… sin perder el nulo espacio entre sus labios, Amy se acercó aún más a Sheldon obligándolo a poco a poco ceder, claramente la neurocientífica quería estar encima del cuerpo de su amado. El físico sintió su cuerpo tensarse involuntariamente, su mecanismo de defensa ante situaciones en la que sabía que mandaría su entrepierna se activaba como si fuese una programación predeterminada. Cuando su espalda chocó con el sofá Amy bajó su mano acariciando suavemente el cuerpo de su novio, cuando sintió el cinturón se detuvo.

El corazón de Sheldon latía rápido e increíblemente cedía, por alguna razón la nueva actitud de su novia combinado con ese extraño atuendo lo estaban dominando.

-Amy, espera- dijo el físico tomándola de los hombros y empujándola para cortar el beso –No puedo permitir esto- dijo molesto –No pienso dejar que…- Sheldon abrió los ojos en su totalidad al sentir los sorpresivos pero placenteros "masajes" que le hacía la mano de Amy a su entrepierna.

-¿Qué decías, Sheldon?- dijo ella volviendo a acercar sus labios a su novio

-Amy…- susurró el físico, quería parar con eso pero su cuerpo no respondía obligándolo a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse más en sentir aquellas caricias

Amy se percató de las respuestas del físico, sonrió seductoramente y aprovechó la debilidad de su novio para sentarse encima de él. Sentir el peso de la neurocientífica lo obligó a acomodarse para que ella pudiera sentarse con facilidad.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo el físico

-Algo que te va a gustar- respondió ella mientras le acariciaba los labios con su dedo índice

Sheldon sintió los movimientos que Amy empezaba a hacer para presionar su entrepierna, presión que hacía que el cuerpo del físico se estremeciera.

-Ah… no… no hagas eso…- susurró Sheldon tratando de empujar levemente el cuerpo de su novia

-¿Por qué no? Si te está gustando- dijo Amy repitiendo el mismo movimiento

-¡Ah!...- Sheldon sintió como algo más debajo de su ombligo empezaba a despertarse –Amy, esto no está bien- dijo él casi suplicante al mirarla a los ojos

-Sheldon, lo que no está bien es que me hagas esperar tanto-

-Pero yo… ¡Ah!, Amy… ¡Buen Dios!- la presión que ejercía Amy en su entrepierna lo estaba matando literalmente, cerró los ojos al sentir incrementarse su excitación. Nada tenía comparación con lo que estaba experimentando

-Esta vez no dirás que no…- susurró Amy a su oído

Los repetitivos movimientos que ella ejercía en él hacían que el físico perdiera el control de sí mismo, la tomó la cintura y le dio un ritmo, sus ojos seguían cerrados con el ceño fruncido. El Kolinahr no serviría para nada si incluso intentara, ya era tarde. Su masculinidad se hacía notar en demasía que la ropa interior le causaba una tremenda molestia.

-Sheldon…- dijo Amy

-¿Qué?- respondió él

-Sheldon…- volvió a decir la neurocientífica

El físico abre los ojos -¿Qué?-

-Sheldon…-

Sheldon podía escuchar la voz de Amy pero ella no movía si quiera los labios

-Sheldon…-

El físico vio de pronto que todo se oscureció y sintió que estaba echado, salta del susto y abre los ojos. Había estado soñando.

-¡Sheldon!- se escuchó la voz de Amy detrás de la puerta de su habitación

-¿Amy?- dijo el físico

-¿Puedo pasar?-

Sheldon sintió miedo… -…Sí…-

La neurocientífica abre la puerta -¿Sheldon? ¿Estás bien?- solo había asomado parte de su cuerpo

-Sí, estoy completamente bien… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- dijo extrañado el físico quien tomaba la cubrecama con sus manos hasta la altura de su mentón

-Bueno, como no salíste a la hora de costumbre. Sólo vine a recoger un encargo que le pedía Penny y de paso… te saludaba- dijo ella

-Ah, bueno…- Sheldon se sintió aliviado, se sentó en la cama –Pasa-

Amy sonrió ante la invitación y entro dejando ver en su brazo unas etrañas prendas

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Sheldon rápidamente

-¡Ah! Esto es un uniforme de colegio que me presto...- Amy es interrumpida por el grito de Sheldon

El físico aterrorizado baja de la cama y sale corriendo, dejando a Amy parada en medio de la habitación

Amy quedó sorprendida ¿Qué pasa ahora con Sheldon?, rodó los ojos y cuando estuvo a punto de salir se detuvo al recordar algo curioso en la huida de su novio… -"¡Oh por Dios!"- dijo totalmente sorprendida y llevando su mano a su boca. Sus ojos habían alcanzado a ver un bulto muy notable entre las piernas de Sheldon, a pesar de que su pantalón de pijamas fuera suelto algo sobresalía claramente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella imagen. –"Increíble"- susurró


End file.
